User blog:Tariqfresh/Lab Rats: The New Generation
I know we already have Elite Force, but maybe we can pitch an idea to the writers of Lab Rats. The spin-off focuses on Leo, Taylor and Logan being trained by Adam and Douglas as the next generation of bionic heroes. Daniel takes the spot of Leo as the clumsy kid who is learning how to be a bionic hero just like his brothers and sisters. Marcus can return as the main antagonist of Season 1 and he plans on continuing his mom's (Giselle) legacy meaning he wants to destroy all bionic humans along with getting revenge on his father, Leo and Daniel. Oh, and Leo get's a bionic chip. Main Characters *Leo Dooley (Tyrel J. Williams)- The leader of his new team. In the episode "Bionic Leo", he is given a bionic chip with new abilities of Super Intelligence, Super Strength, Freeze Vision, Force Field, Super Jump, Energy Manipulation and Geo-Leaping. He is also wanting to mentor his little cousin, Daniel and wants him to succeed in being a bionic hero, Leo sometimes even warches out for Daniel prove to Douglas that he can be a bionic hero. *Taylor (Ashley Argota)- She is a bionic hero dedicated to saving the world. In the first episode "Rising", she develops a small crush on Marcus calling him cute, but that quickly ends. Taylor is also very paranoid while on Missions taking her orders very seriously. She is crushed on by Daniel. But grows feelings for Leo. *Logan (Emery Kelly)- He is Leo's good friend and apart of the new team. He is shown to be kind and caring, he looks up to Leo alot and encourages him to never give up and always be a bionic hero. Logan also is known to being a goofball, as he sometimes mess arounds during missions, much to annoying Taylor. *Daniel Davenport (Pearce Joza)- He is the youngest of the new team. He has Heat Vision and Power Replication. He isn't allowd to go on missions with the team since Douglas is shown to be very protective of his son. Daniel is very irresponisble most times and has almost destroyed the academy. He has a crush on Taylor and often times flirts with her. Daniel officialy moves in to the academy revealed in "The New Generation". *Douglas Davenport (Jeremy Kent Jackson)- He is the co-leader of the team and the new owner of the academy. He is shown to care for his son alot and often is over protective. He tries to learn how to be a dad over the course of the season. He wants to get Marcus to be a hero and regrets programming him to be evil. Antagonists *Marcus Davenport (Mateus Ward)- Douglas's android son and the main antagonist of Season 1. Marcus regenerated a month later and has taken on a new body since his old one was severely damaged. He has learned about Giselle's death and seeks revenge on Douglas, Daniel, Leo and Adam. He makes his return in "Rising" vowing to destroy every bionic human to continue his "mom's" legacy. *Mya Davenport (Landry Bender)- Marcus's android sister and the secondary antagonist of Season 1. Marcus designs her and has programmed her to serve every command. She makes her debut in the episode "War of Bionics". She is shown to have the same characteristics as Taylor back when she was evil. She is a rutheless soldier focused on destroying the team and Douglas. *Klerk the Alien Overlord (Dee Bradley Baker)- The master of an alien race and the main antagonist of Season 2. He learns about the newly built Davenport Space Base Allies *Adam Davenport (Spencer Boldman)- The R&D of the academy. He becomes slightly more responisble but is still very goofy since Lab Rats. Adam is shown to have taken the big brother role to Daniel and Bob, he also trains the New Rats to be the next generation of bionic heroes. *Bob (Brandon Salgado-Telis)- He replaces Adam as the not so smart, immature and comedic relief. Though, he does want to prove himself to Douglas to become a bionic hero. Him and Daniel are shown to be good friends and he helps Daniel sneak on missions, also Bob is like how Adam is to Chase often teases Daniel and bullies him (but in a nice and sarcastic way). He misses Bree alot and talks alot about her. *Otis (Jumpy the Dog)- Douglas's pet dog. He makes his return in "Return of the Bionic Dog". Douglas and Leo work on a chip to make sure he doesn't turn against Douglas. He has Heat Vision, Geo-leaping and Super Strength. Daniel is jealous of Otis because he proves himself on Missions. *Tasha Davenport (Angel Parker)- Leo and Kira's mother. She has decided to take a break from reporting and is now a stay-at-home mom since her daughter was born and decides to spend all her time with her. She is shown to be very supportive of her son and his new bionic chip. *Terry Perry (Maile Flanagan)- She is still the head of security in the academy. She still has feelings for Douglas, much to everybody including his disgust. Perry shows she is a little more caring than normal, but is still tough as nails. She risked her life to save Daniel in "Rising" when Marcus was about to kill Daniel. *Nathan/ Spike Jr. (Davis Cleveland)- He is a student at the academy. He also has a commando app which activates Spike Jr. He attacks the New Rats, but is taken out by Daniel. Nathan shows to be a good friend to Bob and Daniel. His abilities include super strength, speed and wall sticking. *Jake (Spencer List)- He is a student at the academy with the power of generating energy bombs from his hands. Him, Leo and Logan are good friends and just like Logan, he looks up to Leo. *Carol (Sierra Mcnormick)- She is a student at the academy. She has the power to clone herself along with everything she touches. Carol and Taylor are shown to have a sister relationship. She supports the New Rats all the way, she is also shown to despise Bob and Nathan for their immature nature. *James Davenport (Bryan Cranston)- Douglas and Daniel's father along with Leo, Adam and Daniel's grandfather. He appears in "Meet the Father" where he visits the academy along with his son Donald (making it his first appearance in the series). He is very tough on Douglas due to his past. Daniel stands up for him saying he is a good man and a amazing father. 1.-2. Rising In the series premiere, Adam and Douglas have decided to put together a new team with Leo as the leader and Taylor and Logan as the members. Daniel, however, get's frustrated when he finds out he's not picked for the team leading him to take Bob on a mission to prove himself. The mission get's twice as dangerous when they find out Marcus has returned and has vengeance to take on the Davenport family. 3. Bionic Leo It's Leo's birthday! And everybody in the academy is trying to get him something special. Douglas gives Leo a bionic chip but it goes haywire and begins to glitch. 4. Bionic Fishing Trip Douglas takes Daniel on a fishing trip as a family bonding trip, but things go awry. Meanwhile, Leo, Taylor and Logan help try to stop a huge battle between Bob and Perry. 5. Do You Want Fries With Those Shakes? When Taylor messes up on a mission, she decides to leave the team and take a job at a burger joint in Mission Creek. Leo, Logan and Daniel must get her confidence back. 6. Eddy Get's A Upgrade Douglas gives Eddy a new body and they cause chaos, much to Leo's distain. Meanwhile, Daniel takes Taylor, Logan and Bob to the skating park. 7. Return of the BIonic Dog Douglas shows the New Rats his old pet dog, Otis. Douglas and Leo work on designing a bionic chip for Otis. 8. Attack of Spike Jr.! Leo and Taylor learn that one of their students has a commando app and when it's activated, he begins to go on a rampage. 9. Revenge Leo, Taylor, Logan and Daniel must face Marcus who has returned and has even more powerful abilities than before. 10. Bionic Infection A virus goes around and it causes Douglas, Leo and Taylor to put everyone on quaritine until they can find a cure. 11. Christmas At the Academy Leo, Taylor, Logan, Adam, Daniel, Bob, Nathan, Jake, Carol and Perry celebrate Christmas with the rest of the students. Only for the New Rats to get a mission alert. 12. The Ultimate Bob Bob get's a new ability called shockwave. It allows him to punch the ground hard enough to make a earthquake. Adam, Leo and Douglas must teach Bob how to control it. 13.-14. War of Bionics When Daniel is captured by Marcus and his new partner, the New Rats must go on a rescue mission to save their friend. But the team learn that Daniel is apart of a bigger plan -- to create a android army with a more advanced power replication. 15. Swap After a glitch, Leo and Taylor switch bodies which causes a bunch of chaos. Meanwhile, Adam, Daniel, Logan and Bob have a brother's day out. 16. The Water Park Douglas takes the New Rats, Adam, Bob and Nathan out to the water park, as apart of their vacation. 17. Underwater Mission Douglas sends Leo, Taylor and Logan to go on a underwater mission. But for them, things get complicated leading Daniel to go down to help them. 18. Day in a life of a Rat A reality tv host arrives at the academy to film the New Rats, only for the team to get into a fight. 19. Meet the Father Leo, Taylor, Logan, Daniel and Adam meet Douglas and Donald's father, James Davenport. 20. Bionic Minature Golf Leo and Douglas comptete with Daniel and Adam in a golfing tournament. Meanwhile, Taylor and Logan try to find something to do. 21. Leo vs. Perry: All Out Prank War Leo and Perry compete in a war of pranks, only for Daniel and Nathan to get involved. 22. The New Farm Bob, Daniel and Nathan were cruising around in their water jet, only for them to find and buy an island. They plant a farm there. 23. Bob vs. Bob Bob get's attacked by a clone of himself, resulting in a huge battle throughout the island. Meanwhile, the New Rats help Douglas with an invention competition. 24. The Ghost Attack on the Academy Daniel and Bob are convinced the academy is haunted and try to hunt the ghost down. 25.-26. Bionics vs. Androids In the Season 1 finale, Marcus has activated his android army and plans on taking his plan further and destroying the academy. The New Rats must fight for their lives to save not only the academy, but Mission Creek and their friends with it. WIll the New Rats win or will they fail? Season 2 1.-2. Space Base After Marcus destroys the Bionic Academy, Douglas builds a space base for him, the New Rats, Bob and Adam to live. When they move up there, they meet an alien overlord who seeks to enslave humanity and the entire galaxy. Category:Blog posts